Cats of Fire
by Heatherpelt23-bcmm
Summary: This story takes place after the Sight, but Brambleclaw now Bramblestar and Jaypaw now Jayfeather have joined Tigerstar in the Dark Forest. Hammerclaw, Tigerstar's kin, has to make the choice between good and evil. The fate of FireClan lies in his paws.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

****

**********Cats of Fireclan**

******Leader: Nightstar, **black she-cat with turquoise eyes

******Deputy: Foxfire, **bright red tom with brown eyes

******Medicine Cat: Palmtail, **light brown tom with green eyes**  
apprentice:**Ricepaw

**********Warriors:**

******Darkhawk, **dark brown tom with amber eyes**  
apprentice: **Mintpaw

******Irisheart, **white she-cat with pale gray patches and hazel eyes.  
**apprentice: **Rainpaw

******Heatherpelt, **golden tabby she-cat with white belly and blue eyes**  
apprentice: **Thymepaw

******Quailpelt, **brown tabby tom with white belly and yellow eyes.**  
apprentice: **Hammerpaw

******Lilacstone, **light brown she-cat with heather blue eyes

******Ashcoat,**white tom with dark gray patches and green eyes

******Eagleheart,**white tom with ginger patches and amber eyes

******Thornheart,**ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

******Runingstripe**, black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

******Wildnose, **ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

********** Queens**

******Cheetaspot, **dappled tabby she-cat with milky blue eyes**  
kits: **Cloudkit, Silverkit, Rabbitkit

******Sparrowflight, **cream she-cat with amber eyes

******Dawnlegs, **tortoiseshell she-cat with light brown legs and green eyes**  
kits: **Flamekit

**********Apprentices**

******Ricepaw,** white she-cat with brown eyes

******Mintpaw, **dark gray she-cat with bright green eyes

******Rainpaw, **gray tom with golden amber eyes

******Thymepaw, **dark brown she-cat with pale blue eyes

******Hammerpaw, **dark tabby tom with blue eyes

**********Elders**

******Birchfall, **ancient brown tom with amber eyes

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather under Highstump for a clan meeting!"

Ricepaw woke slowly to Nightstars yowl, trying to clear her mind of sleep.

"Better get going." a voice meowed in her ear. "Hammerpaw and Thymepaw won't be pleased if you miss their warrior ceremony!" reminded her mentor Palmtail. How could she have forgotten her friend Thymepaws warrior ceremony? Ricepaw leaped out of her nest, shook moss of herself, then followed Palmtail out into the clearing.

The sun was setting as Ricepaw wove her way between cats, trying to find a place to sit. Her eye caught Eaglehearts as he motioned for her with his tail.

"I'm glad you made it, Nightstars about to start." he said, clearing a space for her. Ricepaw settled herself down, her gaze drifting around the clearing until she spotted Thymepaw, excitedly pacing around her mentor Heatherpelt. Close to Thymepaw sat Hammerpaw. His solemn expression made him seem stone- like.

"Starclan, these cats has trained to learn your noble code and I commend you to make them warriors in return. Do you both promise to protect the clan even with the cost of your life? "

"I do"replied Thymepaw and Hammerpaw.

"Then from this moment on you both will be known as Thymeheart and Hammerclaw. Fireclan honors your bravery."

"Thymeheart, Hammerclaw, Thymeheart, Hammerclaw!" Ricepaw raced over to her friend, and then skidded to a halt.Next to Hammerclaw stood four cats. Three of them were tabbies with amber eyes, but the fourth was gray and had jay blue eyes. The largest tabby had enormous sharp claws and was whispering into the new warrior's ear. Hammerclaw looked exactly like the tabbys except his smaller size and his eyes were blue, not amber.

"Thymeheart, look! Did you see those four cats?" meowed Ricepaw.

"What cats? asked Thymeheart.

"Right there! Standing next to Hammerclaw!" Ricepaw turned to show her friend the mysterious cats but they had vanished.

"Ricepaw, are you sure you didn't have too many mice for dinner?" mused Thymeheart.

"No, never mind." replied Ricepaw. "I think I'm going to get some sleep, see you after vigil." Then turned and went back to her den.

* * *

**Please REVEIW!!! This is my first Fanfic! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Hammerclaw barely noticed the shadows and darkness as he sat vigil. All he could think of was the powerful cats he had met as he was given his warrior name. Tigerstar, the largest tabby, had first addressed him.

"Hammerclaw, I have long awaited the moment that my heir would become a warrior." Tigerstar had told him. "You are the rightful one that will succeed to finish the last part of our plan. I am Tigerstar, Shadowclan leader of old. I would have taken over the whole forest, but that kittypet fool had to get in my way so my plan was stopped." Tigerstar motioned for the two other tabbys to advance.

"These are both my sons, who carried out the second part of my plan. There are many things you can learn from them." The first tabby stepped forward.

"This is Hawkfrost of Riverclan. He had the right idea but was killed before he could succeed." Hammerclaw felt Hawkfrosts gaze sweep over him, and then as if consenting to what he saw, nodded, and then change places with the second tabby.

"And this is Bramblestar of Thunderclan. He convinced Firestar to merge four clans into two, before he became leader, and started weeding out all impure cats in Thunderclan, making it the clan I always wanted it to be."Bramblestar looked even more powerful than Hawkfrost, but his expression was kinder, he touched noses with Hammerclaw before turning to stand next to Hawkfrost.

"And this is Jayfeather, medicine cat of Thunderclan, son of Brambleclaw." The gray tom stepped to Tigerstars side."He was born blind but possessed an unusual power, the power to look into the minds of cats and travel through others dreams. He used that power to help me and in return I granted him sight." Jayfeather eyes shone with dark knowledge, their jay blue depths the same color as Hammerclaws but lacking innocence. It was easy for Hammerclaw to imagine those eyes peering into his dreams.

"Now we must go Hammerclaw, but we will meet again." said Tigerstar. "It was an honor to meet you, Tigerstar." replied Hammerclaw. "May Starclan light your path."

* * *

**Note for Bramblestar fans:** Bramblestar is not completly evil!!!!!!! He was just possesed when he died.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy the fourth chappie! As many of you know, anyone who reveiws can submit a cat! check out my profile for more info.**

**Special thanks to Rabbitstorm, Flametail, Brooksilver, and Firehawk101 for submitting!**

* * *

**Chapter three  
**

The chilly newleaf air ruffled though Ricepaws fur, making her half wish that she was still sleeping in a warm den, instead of searching for herbs.

Moist earth clung to her paws as she carefully picked her way around the edge of the marsh, a huge wad of cobwebs clenched between her jaws.

The bumps and bruises of her clanmates had used up most of the herb supply, so Ricepaw had gone out to find more.

It would take all day, but at least she could ponder about Hammerclaw without being disturbed. Since his warrior ceremony, Hammerclaw had seemed enlightened about his warrior duties.Just then, Ricepaw spotted some horsetail up ahead. Trotting towards it, she suddenly slipped on some wet bark, sliding into a patch of swamp. Angrily, Ricepaw pulled herself out of the damp mud, trying not to spoil the bundle of herbs she was carrying.

"I better go back to camp," she thought glumly.

"There's no use staying out here when I can hardly move."

Back in camp Rice paw was greeted by Palmtail. "Wow, what happened to you?" he asked.  
"You don't want to know." replied Ricepaw. "Here, I'll take the herbs, you need some sleep."  
"Ok." said Ricepaw as she padded into her den.

Curled up in her nest, Ricepaw felt as if she could sleep for a hundred moons.

She found her self sitting in front of a large ginger tom, starlight reflected in his green eyes.

"Welcome Ricepaw, I am Firestar.

A silvery blue she-cat stepped forward

"Starclan has a prophecy to share with you." the silvery she-cat said.  
A chorus of cats began to speak, moonlight shining in their fur.

_" The sun must rise silver to save the clan from the hammers blow."_ they chanted.

"Take heed little one," said Firestar, before he disappeared. "There is a dark power coming that only one cat can stop."

Ricepaw immediatley woke to moonlight shining through the mouth of the den.

"Palmtail, wake up!"

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short, I promise I'll write more next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does**.

* * *

**Chapter four**

Hammerclaw woke tired from his dream; the fighting lesson with Hawkfrost had used his last bit of energy. "Hurry, Foxfire's assigned us to a hunting patrol. And you know he doesn't have the best tolerance level…" Ashcoat meowed in his ear. "Meet us by the fresh-kill pile." "Ok," replied Hammerclaw. "be right there." Hammerclaw stiffly rose, grooming himself as fast as possible. He was puzzled to discover a fresh scratch on his shoulder, but in a minute had joined Ashcoat and Runningstripe next to the fresh-kill pile. "Everybody ready? Ok, let's go!" said Runningstripe, and bounded out of camp.

"Ashcoat, you take the moor. I'll look near the river, and you can take the pines, Hammerclaw. Everyone meet back here before sunhigh." ordered Runningstripe, as he disapeared into the bushes.

Smells of prey wafted into Hammerclaws nose. "The pines are thick with food," he thought, as he buried the squirrel he had just caught besides a mouse and finch. "almost more so than in Greenleaf." Suddenly Ashcoats head popped out of the bushes."Hi Hammerclaw!" he said."Runningstripe wants us to meet him now, he sent me to get you." Why did Hammerclaw feel that he was always being looked out for? He was a full blown warrior for Starclan sake!  
"Ok, I'll collect these later." said Hammerclaw, with a twitch of iratation, then started after Ashcoat.

They were nearly there when Hammerclaw heard his name being called.

_"Hammerclaw."  
__  
_Hammerclaw turned around, sighting no one.

_"Hammerclaw!"  
_  
"I think I smell a mouse. Don't bother to wait for me, I'll catch up."

Hammerclaw sped into the bushes, following the sound of Tigerstars voice. It was getting louder and louder as he neared Leopardclan territory, he could hear the waterfall that marked the border. He trotted on, once in a while pausing to check his direction. Finally Tigerstar's voice was as loud as it would be if he were standing next to Hammerclaw.

_"Hammerclaw, come here!"_

Hammerclaw stepped past a tall pine tree, and then suddenly everything went black.

He woke to the splashing of water upon boulders, mist spraying into his face. The dying light warmed his coat, making the waterfalls spray sparkle rainbows as it flew into the air.  
Wait, the dying light? He must be late!  
Hammerclaw imediatly sprung up, but stoped when he felt his muscles refuse to move.  
Looking at his pelt with horror, Hammerclaw understood why.  
His fur, usally clean, was now matted with dried blood. He sported several new scraches along his ears, and had clumps of fur missing. He looked as though he had just been attacked!

Gingerly Hammerclaw put weight on his feet. One of his back legs was stiff, but he could walk.

_About half an hour later_

As he dragged himself into camp, Hammerclaw noticed the fear sent hanging in the air.

"Hammerclaw! Your back."

A very somber Palmtail stepped out of the medicine cat den.

"What happened?" asked Hammerclaw.

" Irisheart and Thornheart - have died. They were patrolling the border with Mintpaw when they were attacked." Palmtail stated sorowfully.

"Mintpaws in my den right now, she's alive, but in the paws of Starclan."

"Was it a LeopardClan patrol?" Hammerclaw bristled. He had always respected Thornheart, the ginger tom had been a faithful warrior, always ready for any catastrophe that might arise.

"No, I couldn't scent any LeopardClan on them. It looks like there were about four or five cats who did it, very strong too. Excuse me, I have to help Ricepaw." and Palmtail darted into the medicine cat den.

"Wait, Palmtail, did you say they were found near the border?"  
No reply came. It was just pure coincidence that Hammerclaw found himself beaten near the border, it had to be. He had not, in his sleep, attacked the patrol single handedly. Besides, Palmtail said that four or five cats did it, not one.

Hammerclaw flopped down on a patch of moss inside the warriors den. Too much had happened, it was easier to sleep.

Silver mist swirled around his paws, sweeping him towards Tigerclaw. The huge cat nodded his greeting, as he jumped down from the large boulder he had been standing on. The Dark Forest was so thick with pine that Hammerclaw couldn't see the night sky.

"Tigerstar, guess what happened!" Hammerclaw began to tell Tigerstar about Thornheart, Irisheart, and Mintpaw.

"I thought you would have guessed, Hammerclaw. It was so simple. Just lure you to the right spot and then use you as a bridge to life. We then became mere shadows of ourselves, did our mission, then returned to the Dark Forest through you. So simple." Tigerstar replied.  
"But then we could not finish that apprentice, our time ran out and we had to leave. She remains a danger to you, Hammerclaw. She is the only living witness and can use that information against you. She can tell any cat that she saw you attack her patrol and have you banished."

"Mintpaw? But I can't kill her! It's not her fault that she was in the patrol!" cried Hammerclaw.  
He thought of the dark gray apprentice, lying in the medicine cat den. But then it would be so easy to kill her, she barely had any life left as it is.

"Do you want to risk your whole career because your to weak-hearted to kill a half dead apprentice? snarled Tigerstar. "Do it tonight!

Suddenly Bramblestar appeared. "Wait, Hammerclaw, don't -" but he was to late.  
"Quiet!" meowed Tigerstar.  
"Tonight." promised Hammerclaw.

Then the silver mist started guiding him away.

* * *

**Hi! Wow, that chapter was too long. Oh well, the last was short. Again, thank you all for reviewing, but please feel to review even more!  
**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.  
Hi everybody! This chapter is dedicated to Skysong-Brooksilver for getting me started on fanfiction, so I made her submitted character join Fireclan this chapter. This chapter is also dedicated to my dove, Pepercorn, who escaped, and I hope has the same fate living in the wild as the dove in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter five**

"Palmtail!" Ricepaw mewed. "Yes?" replied Palmtail sleepily.

He stepped out of his nest, stretching before sitting next to her. "I just received a prophecy from StarClan!" she meowed excitedly. "Really? Here, we must tell Nightstar. Mintpaw will be all right for a few minuets."  
He gestured to the dark gray apprentice curled up in the corner of the den.  
Mintpaw had suffered an enormous amount of injuries from the mysterious attack and was in the paws of StarClan. Palmtail bounded across the center of camp and towards Nightstars den. Ricepaw followed him, she noticed that Silverpelt was shining brightly; two more warriors would be joining it tonight. The bodies of Irisheart and Thornheart were still laid out in the clearing, awaiting their dawn burial.

"Nightstar?" Palmtail meowed. "Come in."came Nightstars voice from inside the den.

Ricepaw and her mentor entered. Ricepaw hoped she could remember the prophecy, but found she needn't try; the words were already engraved in her mind. "Starclan has shared a prophecy with Ricepaw," he said.

"I met Firestar and he told me that a dark power was coming." mewed Ricepaw. "And only one cat might have the power to stop it. Then the rest of the cats began to chant; _The sun must rise silver to save the clan from the hammers blow._"

"Is that all?" asked Nightstar. "Yes." replied the apprentice.

"Then we must not tell the clan, there is no need to worry them until the prophecy has been interpeted. For now, just us three will know about it." meowed the leader.

Ricepaw welcomed the warmth of the medicine cat den as she entered , Palmtail had stayed to talk to Nightstar, so she decided to go back to sleep. _"I better check on Mintpaw, maybe she'll be up." _Ricepaw thought. Darkhawk, Mintpaws mentor, would be glad to hear that. Now days he spent most of his time being a gloomy shadow near the battered apprentice. But Mintpaw was still sleeping, her dark gray side heaved with each breath. Ricepaw began to circle around in her moss bed and finally drifted of to sleep.

The next morning Ricepaw woke up late. Most of Fireclan were already out on warrior dutys, so she was left alone to do what ever she wanted. Sunshine was breaking through the cover of budding branches and warmed the ground. The apprentice decided that a walk in the woods would be nice and she could restock the fresh-kill pile while at it. Ricepaw followed the twoleg path down to the lakes edge, it was safe, for it was too early in the year for the path to be used by twolegs.

A scuttling in the undergrowth caugh Ricepaws attention. She mechanically dropped into a hunting crouch and pinpointed were the sound was coming from.

It was a dove, it's tawny feathers the color of dusk. It hadn't noticed that it was being stalked, perhaps too busy looking for food. Suddenly a noise behind Ricepaw alerted the bird. It raised its head, saw the apprentice, and took of for the shelter of the tree tops, spreading its wings to soar away."You just ruined the best catch I'll have today!" Ricepaw cried angerly, not paying attention to who or what she was talking to.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." came the reply. Ricepaw lifted her gaze. Out of the bracken stepped a she-cat, about five or six moons old. Her pelt swirled silver, blue, and gray, matching her dark blue eyes. "I'm Storm, whats your name?" she said in a low meow.  
"I'm Ricepaw of Fireclan, were do you come from?" Ricepaw asked Storm.

"I'm a rouge, I guess. My mother was a kittypet, but right before she had her litter of kits, she wandered away and got lost. My brothers became kittypets, but I stayed alone, traveling from place to place, until I came here."

"Are you going to stay here, on our territory?" Ricepaw asked. " "I don't know, maybe I should just find a Twoleg to take me in." Storm answered. A spark caught fire in Ricepaws mind. "Storm, you could stay with Fireclan!"  
"Really? Wouln't your clanmates care if I'm not clan born?" Storm asked. "Well a few might, but Nightstar will welcome you, I'm sure." "Ok, then I'll come with you." meowed Storm. The two cats made for Fireclan camp.

"I smell an intruder!" Rabbitkit peaked out of the nursery entance. "Mama, look, Ricepaw brought a rouge into camp!" the spunky kit called to her mother. "Ricepaw?" Cheetaspot questioned. "I can explain in a minute, Cheetaspot. First I have to find Nightstar, do you know were she is?" said Ricepaw. "Last time I saw her she was in her den." the spotted queen told the apprentice. "Thats Cheetaspot, she has Silverkit, Rabbitkit, and Cloudkit. There really cute, but you'll meet them later." Ricepaw mewed to Storm under her breath. The silvery blue gray she-cat nodded, accepting her surroundings.

"Who is this Ricepaw?" a voice meowed behind her.  
Nightstar gazzed at Storm for a moment. "This is Storm, Nightstar. She is a rouge, but I brought her here to live with the clan." Ricepaw mewed. "I can hunt and fight, and Ricepaw told me all about Fireclan on the walk here. It would be an honer to be a clan cat." Storm added.

"Wildnose, Birchfall! Come here!" the leader sumonded her only elder and senior warrior. "Do you think Storm should live with the clan?" Nightstar asked them. "I think it wise to have as many cats as possible around here." said Birchfall. "Deffinably after what happend to Thornheart, Irisheart, and Mintpaw." Wildnose concluded. "Then it is decided."

"All cats old enougth to catch their own prey gather under Highstump for a clan meeting!" The black furred leader called to her clan. "Today we come here to welcome a new cat into our clan as an apprentice. Storm, from this moment on you will be know as Stormpaw. Eagleheart, you were a exelent mentor for Quailpelt. It is time for you to prove your skills to the clan again. You will mentor Stormpaw." As Ricepaw had told her friend before hand, Storm touched noses with Eagleheart.  
"Stormpaw! Stormpaw!" The clan greeted it's newest apprentice as was custom, yowling her name to Starclan. Ricepaw gave her friends ear a friendly lick.

"Come on, I'll show you the apprentice den. You must be tired." mewed Ricepaw. "I am a bit sleepy." Stormpaw addmitted. Ricepaw quickly gave Stormpaw a tour of the den, a space under a large lean-to of ferns. "Do you sleep here too? a curiouse Stormpaw asked. "Some times I do, but when a cat is sick I sleep in the medicine cat den." Ricepaw anwsered, flicking her tail towards the place.  
"As a matter of fact, I have to go there now."  
"Okay, see you later." mewed Stormpaw, already curled up in a tight ball.

"Ricepaw?" a faint mew alerted Ricepaw. "Mintpaw? Are you awake?" Ricepaw had been dozing in the medicine cat den only for a while, but the sky was already dark. But Mintpaw was awake! "Mintpaw, can I get you anything?" "No, but I need to tell you something, about our patrol." Mintpaw mewed urgrntly.

"We were renewing the scent markings when Thornheart yowled a warning. Immeadatly he seemed fighting warrors made of shadow, huge dark tabbys, but I could see through their fur.  
Irisheart flung herself into the tangle of fighting cats, but they were too strong for her. I was too horror struck too help them, maybe is I had they would't have died. After a few minutes Thornheart was down.

Irisheart meowed for me too run for help, but just then a pelt caught my eye. I had thought just shadow warriors attacked us but I was wrong. There was one cat that I knew fighting our patrol. He had a tabby coat just like the cats he was helping fight." "Who was it?" Ricepaw asked the weakning apprentice, but she already half knew the anwser. A dark, looming shadow broke the still air of the medicine cat den, ice blue eyes deadly somber.

"Hammerclaw."  
Mintpaw uttered her last word as her eyes drifted across who was entering the cave.

* * *

**Oh, do I love suspence!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.  
Ok, heres the next chapter!  
**

* * *

******Chapter six**

Hammerclaw locked his eyes on Mintpaw.

He had been prepared to kill the apprentice swiftly, but she had done that herself. A sudden wave of relief swept over him, but was soon replaced by anxiety. Before she died, had Mintpaw told Ricepaw about the patrol? If she did, then Hammerclaw knew what Tigerstar would want him to do. Kill Ricepaw immediately.

But she was a Medicine cat apprentice, the only thing worse would be to murder the leader! And there was only a small chance that Mintpaw had regained consciousness _and _had enough breath in her to relay the story of the patrol to Ricepaw.  
But Hammerclaw knew Tigerstar would not think that way. The great tabby would not take any chances in becoming a leader. He would do anything to keep the path to power clear, even kill his own kin. Especially that. But the situation swept him out of this thoughts.

"Hello Ricepaw." Hammerclaw meowed expressionlessly. "How is Mintpaw?" "S-she died." Ricepaw mewed startled. "Mintpaw woke for a bit, but there was nothing I could do." she finished. "I'm sorry." stated Hammerclaw. "Should I tell Nightstar?" he asked. "Sure, that would be great." Ricepaw meowed. "I'll go get Palmtail." she skirted out of the den, white tail pluming behind her, whiskers brushing the side of the den. Hammerclaw followed her, his mind buzzing. _So Mintpaw had woke up!_ he thought. Then there was a chance that Ricepaw knew about Tigerstar and the patrol. He would have to consult the dark tabby on what to do next.

Dawn was beginning to creep over the trees when Hammerclaw found Nightstar. She was stepping out of the nursery, tail held high. "Nightstar, could I speak with you?" he meowed.

"Sure. I'll meet you in my den." Nightstar nodded acceptance. "I'm going to pick up a piece of fresh-kill on the way."

Hammerclaw made for the leaders den. Inside there was a large, soft bed of moss provided by the apprentices. The dark, stone walls were speckled with mica, so when sunlight shone on them, they looked like stars in Silverpelt, Starclan themselves had be come part of the decor. The vines at the front of the den parted to revile Nightstar carrying a vole in her jaws.

"Yes Hammerclaw?" she mrowed. "Mintpaw has died." Hammerclaw mewed with remorse. "Ricepaw was with her." "Does the clan know? Nightstar asked. "I think so, Ricepaw went to tell Palmtail" Nightstar nodded. "Hammerclaw, I'm going to apprentice Cheetaspots kits today. I need you to understand that you would be a good mentor, but you do not have quite the expireance of a full warrior yet." Nightstar meowed. "I understand." said Hammerclaw. Yet he did not. He had been given his warrior name almost a moon ago, wasn't that long enough? And a apprentice was the one thing that kept him away from being a candidate for Deputy. "I have not been a warrior for long." he meowed slowly. "Then let us go, it is time." his leader said.

Sunlight dazzled Hammerclaw's eyes as he followed the Fireclan leader out of his den, vines of the entrance brushing past his tail.

"Let all cats old enought to catch their own prey gather under Highstump for a clan meeting!" Nightstar called.

Cheetaspot emerged from the nursery den, pushing her kits forward. Rabbitkit pulled ahead eargerly, Hammerclaw could tell she had been looking forward to this moment for a long time. The other two hung back a little, but exitment gleamed in their eyes.

"Since Irishearts death, one apprentice has been left with out a mentor, Rainpaw." Nightstar stated. "Your training should not be neglected, so I appoint you a new mentor. Darkhawk, you were a exelant mentor for Mintpaw. Had she survived, she would have made a fine warrior. You will finish Rainpaws training."

The clan yowled their aproval. Mentor and apprentice both greeted each other, Nightstar had made a good choice. Both had lost a valuable cat.

"And now for all you." Nightstar meowed kindly. "Rabbitkit, Cloudkit, and Silverkit step forward. From this moment on, you shall b known as Rabbitpaw, Cloudpaw, and Silverpaw. Rabbitpaw, you mentor shall be Lilacstone. Cloudpaw, your mentor shall be Wildnose.

"And I will mentor Silverkit myself."

A gasp rose through the gathered cats, including Hammerclaw. It had been many moon cycles since Nightstar had last had an apprentice. Birchfall had once told him that Nightstar had an apprentice when he was a young warrior, but that was a long time ago. Silverpaw looked as surprized as any cat could be. _The poor apprentice! _Hammerclaw thought. _I bet she was just expecting a plain old warrior! _The clan began congratulated the newly made apprentices, especially Silverpaw.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what the prophecy means? If you guess right, you win a Mintpaw plushie that says "Hammerclaw." when you squeeze it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here I'm putting a up-to date list of FireClan, I find it useful when I'm writing... I hate making an apprentice have a mentor who died two chapters ago!**

* * *

**FireClan**

**Leader**; Nightstar, black she-cat with turquoise eyes  
apprentice, Silverpaw

**Deputy**; Foxfire, bright red tom with brown eyes

**Medicine Cat**; Palmtail, light brown tom with green eyes  
apprentice, Ricepaw

**Warriors**

Darkhawk, dark brown tom with amber eyes  
apprentice, Rainpaw

Lilacstone, light brown she-cat with blueish eyes  
apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Wildnose, ginger tabby tom with amber eyes  
apprentice, Cloudpaw

Heatherpelt, golden tabby she-cat with white belly and blue eyes

Quailpelt, brown tabby tom with white belly and yellow eyes.

Ashcoat, white tom with dark grey patches and green eyes

Eagleheart, white tom with ginger patches and amber eyes  
apprentice, Stormpaw

Runingstripe, black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

Hammerclaw, tabby tom with blue eyes

Thymeheart, dark brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Cheetaspot, dappled tabby she-cat with milky blue eyes

**Queens**

Sparrowflight, cream colored queen with amber eyes  
kits, not born yet

Dawnlegs, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
kits, Flamekit

**Apprentices**

Ricepaw, white she-cat with brown eyes

Rainpaw, gray tom with golden amber eyes

Stormpaw, silver, blue, gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cloudpaw, pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Rabbitpaw, white she-cat with brown and black swirls, blue eyes

Silverpaw, fluffy white she-cat with dark ginger tail and ears, amber eyes

**Elders**

Birchfall, ancient brown tom with amber eyes

* * *

**So, thats it. Sorry I havn't updated in a while... I've been busy. Please review and check out my other story; Read Me! It's really funny! And you can now submit cats! But you have to have submitted at least three reviews beforehand. And I will be counting! Read my profile for more information. **


End file.
